Mind Games
Drakken's stolen Brain-Switch Machine causes Kim and Ron to switch brains. They must then contend with each others lives while trying to find a way to switch back. They also must try to foil Drakken's latest scheme of using a stolen Neutronalizer to make the world bow to him. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Tara * Bonnie Rockwaller * Ron Stoppable * Private Cleotus Dobbs * Wade * Drakken * Shego Plot Summary Mission * Villain: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: hold the world hostage with an experimental weapon. * Kim's transportation: Baxter Personal Storyline The Middleton Cheer squad is practicing for the Regional Cheer Finals the next day. As Kim backs up, she crashes into Tara causing Bonnie to criticize her for picking such a hard routine. Kim then points out to Bonnie that this routine will win them the competition. Just as they start up again, Ron rushes in to tell Kim something, but she tells him that it can wait, only listening as he starts to spell out Kim's name through a microphone. Ron shows her a live feed from the Kimmunicator which has someone asking for her help. That person, much to Kim's surprise, is Dr. Drakken. Kim is completely wierded out by this and struggles to ask why he is calling her. Drakken then answers that he is actually Private Cleotus Dobbs a member of the United States Armed forces. Ron believes that he is Drakken's evil twin, but Kim points out that Drakken is already evil leaving Ron confused. Dobbs explains that Drakken captured him and used a Brain Switch Machine on them, leaving Drakken in his body. Before they can get more information, the signal becomes lost (presumably due to Shego seeing him). Wade then appears and says he is working to reestablish contact. Later in the hallway, Kim complains to Ron about how she now has to deal with both the Cheer Finals and this situation with Drakken. Ron tells her not to stress as she always handles these kinds of things, causing Kim to point out that Ron believes her life is very easy. Ron points out that she's smart, athletic, pretty, and popular, which sounds like a great life to him. Kim then counterpoints that all Ron has to deal with is playing videogames, watching wrestling, and eating "snackage". Ron then tries to point out that he has to raise Rufus as a single parent and has a lot of pressure maintaining his image. Kim sees right through this and gives Ron a look which causes him to admit he doesn't exactly have an image yet but he is working on it and it is stressful. Kim opens her locker and Wade tells them that he still hasn't been able to regain contact with Private Dobbs and that all information on him is classified. The only thing he was able to find on him was an image of his ID card. The picture of him suprises Kim and Ron and they wonder why Drakken would want to be in that body. Meanwhile, Drakken (in Dobbs' body) uses Dobbs' body to pass two levels of security clearance, chuckling evilly as he passes through the second. Meanwhile, Kim then points out that she also has to deal with Tutoring, Swim Team, and the Yearbook Committee, which Ron points out as having a social life that he sorely lacks. Wade then calls Kim on the Kimmunticator and says that he traced the call from Dobbs. The signal originated from the middle of the Grand Canyon. Kim and Ron get a lift through the Grand Canyon from Baxter. During the trip, Ron ends up angering his donkey which throws him off. Even though Baxter trades his donkey Buttercup, who he claims is a sweetheart, Ron gets thrown off that one as well. Kim and Ron find Drakken's newsest lair which appears as a dilapidated house, causing Ron to question whether or not it is in fact Drakken's lair. Once inside, Ron feels Rufus climbing up his leg and asks him to stop. Rufus then appears out of Ron's jacket, making Ron realize that it's something else. He then jumps onto a pipe from a nearby furnace shaking his leg and telling whatever's in there to get off. It eventually falls out and is revealed to be a scorpion. As Ron wipes off his head in relief, the pipe then slides down, causing a hidden elevator to show up out of the floor. Kim then calls Ron "Mr. Dumb Luck", to which Ron points out that it's not dumb luck, but rather dumb skill. The two of them take the elevator down to Drakken's actual lair and Ron wonders out loud if they've ever been in this lair. Kim points out that all lairs start to look alike after awhile. They then see a large machine which Ron correctly identifies as the Brian Switch machine. They head over to a series of crates, unaware that they were noticed by Shego and a bunch of Drakken's henchmen, where Kim and Ron hear Dobbs calling out for help. Kim then uses the Kimmunicator to search through each crate for Dobbs and after finding the right one, opens it up where Dobbs expresses joy that she is here. He then points out to them to look out. Shego, standing on top of the opposite crates with the henchmen below on the ground remarks to Kim that it is "Game Over". Kim then replies that is "So not". Shego jumps of the crates and begins to battle Kim as Ron helps Dobbs out of the crate. Dobbs then remarks that his mother always taught him to be polite to a lady, and then rams into Shego while pointing out that this rule does not apply if that lady locks him in a crate. Kim then orders Ron to get Dobbs out of there and he complies. Shego notices him leaving and orders the henchmen not to let Drakken's body get away. As Ron is corned by the henchmen and Shego, Kim swoops in using her grapple gun and battles Shego in the air. Shego then cuts the line, causing Kim to fall beneath the Brain Switch machine with one of the holders getting attached to her head. Ron then strikes a pose to fight the henchmen, but is immediately blasted away and gets the other holder attached to his head. Rufus, meanwhile, gets knocked out of Ron's pocket and lands on a button which activates the Brian Switch Machine and causes Kim and Ron's brains to get switched. As they recover from it, they look at each other and realize what happened while Kim (in Ron's body) remarks that this is "so wrong". Kim (in Ron's body) then remarks that this cannot be happening while Ron (in Kim's body) tells Kim that he told her not to get near the Brain Switch Machine. Kim (in Ron's body) points out that he didn't say that, and Ron (in Kim's body) says that he was thinking it right before it happened. Dobbs takes advantage of the situation and rams Shego again, remarking that they should get out of there. Kim (in Ron's body) says that they still need to switch back but Ron (in Kim's body) points out that there's no time as the henchmen are closing in on them. As the henchmen and Shego begin blasting them Kim and Ron run away with Ron (in Kim's body) pick up Rufus. Kim (in Ron's body) grabs Dobbs and manages to defeat a few henchmen before Shego corners them. Shego then sarcastically asks if they think she's just going to let them stroll out of there with Drakken's body, casuing Kim (in Ron's body) to tell Shego not to mess with her. This causes Shego to realize that they got hit by the Brain Switch Machine and switched brains, causing her to laugh hysterically saying that this is "just too great". She then asks Ron (in Kim's body) to say something. Ron (in Kim's body) says "Bye Bye" before kicking Shego in the leg. Kim and Ron jump over the henchmen, and Kim (in Ron's body) turns a valve which releases a lot of steam. This gives the three of them cover to escape. Shego then orders the henchmen not to let them get to the elevator, but it's too late by the time she finishes the sentence. Later, at Kim's house. The family is eating dinner, but Dr. Possible, Ann Possible, and Jim and Tim Possible are wierded out by Kim and Ron's strange eating styles as well as the fact that Dr. Drakken (Dobbs) appears to be eating with them who comments to Ann on how tasty her food is. Dr. Possible then breaks the silence saying that he can't eat sitting across the table from Kim's arch foe. Kim (in Ron's body) reminds her dad that it's not really Drakken, just his body. Her mother then remarks that she knows that, but speaking as a board certified neurosurgeon, she believes it's just not possible to swap brains. Ron (in Kim's body) points out that that's a good point, but then remarks that nothing else could explain his/her bare midriff which he looks down at, causing Kim (in Ron's body) to sigh and put his/her hand on his/her head. Dr. Possible remarks that this is much different than what happened when he was in high school while Jim and Tim remark how no one would notice if they swapped their brains with each other. Wade then calls up on the Kimmunicator which Ron (in Kim's body) answers. Ron believes that Wade doesn't know about the switch, but points out that he does know who he's talking to casuing Kim (in Ron's body) to angrily swipe away the Kimmunicator. Wade says that something big and top secret has been stolen from Dobbs' post, and Dobbs accidentally blurts out that it's something called the Neutronalizer then remarking that they weren't supposed to hear that. Wade also says that Drakken's lair has been abandoned and the Brain Switch Machine has been taken away. Kim becomes scared that they're now stuck like this, but Ron is somewhat happy since he/she's now gonna be popular. Meanwhile, Drakken moves to a new lair and tells his movers to be careful around the Neutronalizer, while they ultimately drop a few things off screen marked as fragile. He then angrily remarks that tanks to Kim he had to move his lair again, but Shego points out that there's nothing wrong with this Time Share Lair. He then is asked by the movers where he wants the Brain Switch Machine, he tells them to put in the den carefully but they ultimately fail to do so He then answers a call from someone wanting Professor Dementor, whom he says moved. As Drakken signs off on the delievery, he notices that his body isn't there and the movers say the truck is empty, causing him to angrily yell at Shego. Shego ultimately admits that Team Possible took it, making Drakken even angrier for her failing at two things. Shego tries to say that Dobbs' body is kinda cute when it's angry, but Drakken angrily says that he wants his body. Meanwhile, Wade says that he'll keep scanning for any clues as to where Drakken is and Kim (in Ron's body) says that Dobbs will stay at her house for safekeeping. Wade asks Kim what her and Ron will do. Kim says that until they find the Brain Switch Machine, they'll just have to deal with this. Kim notices Ron (in Kim's body) flipping his/her hair and asks what he/she is doing. Ron (in Kim's body) says that Kim's hair is "so flippy", causing a terrified Kim to tell Wade to hurry. The next day, Kim shows Ron the routine that the cheer squad is performing for the Regionals later, but Ron remarks that there's no way he'll be able to do it. The two of them practice for awhile and Ron gets nowhere while Kim continues to do it perfectly even in Ron's body. Kim says the two of them should go get some "lunchage", which Ron corrects to "snackage" saying that "lunchage" sounds stupid, causing Kim to sigh inside. Later on, Kim (in Ron's body) is standing in the lunch line when a group of football players take a nerd in front of him/her and throw him across the room to take his place in line. Kim forgets which body she's in and says that they can't do that. This causes the bullies to throw Kim out the lunch room into the hall. As Kim gets up, two bullies mistake her for Ron and say that she/he can't come this way because D-Hall has apparently been declared a "loser free zone". As Kim tries to walk away, the larger bully says that Kim/Ron is forgetting his lunch money, Kim doesn't know about any money and asks about it. The smaller bully says that Ron sounds funnier than usual, so Kim lowers her/his voice saying it's puberty. The two bullies then throw Kim/Ron into the Girls Room where Bonnie is. Kim once again forgets who she is and says hi to Bonnie, causing Bonnie to call her/him a "little freako" and slap her/him off screen. Meanwhile, Ron is happy with the new attention he's getting as Kim, calling her life a "can of corn". Just then the yearbook committee shows up saying Kim has to decide on a font for the yearbook cover, a teacher asks Kim/Ron if he/she is all prepared for tutoring next week. Another teacher then tells Ron that Kim promised to paint banners for next week with a Monday deadline, and Bonnie tries to tell Ron/Kim to get his/her makeup and hair ready before the Regionals. Ron becomes overwhelmed by all this and runs off to find Kim. Ron quickly asks if Wade found Drakken. Kim then smugly asks if there are any problems. Ron says no and asks Kim the same thing with Kim saying she wallowed in the low expectations. The cheer squad then shows up and pushes Ron/Kim toward the locker room for the Regionals. Kim and Ron are both worried as the Regionals start and Middleton is first. Ron begins to mess up the routine, so Kim pushes him out of the way and takes over, much to Bonnie's shock. Meanwhile, Drakken prepares the Neutronalizer and says that it's time for his ultimatum, causing Shego to laugh as his voice with Dobbs' body is not the kind of thing someone would take seriously. Drakken then uses a very poor puppet resembling his old body to deliver the ultimatum asking the world to declare him supreme ruler of Earth or he will neutronalize a different major city every hour on the hour. Shego then asks what neutronalize means, and Drakken admits he has no idea and that he took it because it the military had it and it was top secret. Meanwhile, Kim (in Ron's body) does the routine perfectly pleasing everyone. Wade then calls and says he found Drakken in a new Time Share Lair complex, suite 7B. Kim, Ron, and Dobbs sneak in and hear Drakken angry at the world for not listening to his ultimatum, which Shego smugly points out may have had something to do with the puppet, making him angry. Drakken then prepares to use the Neutronalizer to destroy Paris Kim says she and Ron will create a distraction while Dobbs disarms the Neutronalizer, but this makes Ron angry as he was still a distraction despite having this change to be Kim. Dobbs then admits that he only guarded the Neutronalizer and has no idea how to disarm it, causing Kim to have to think of a new plan. They don't get the change however as Drakken and Shego heard them and blast way their hiding place. Drakken the talks to Kim (in Ron's body) saying that she/he's finished. Ron tries to say that he/she is Kim, but Drakken says he already knows about the switch. Kim says not to insult Ron and admits that Ron has it pretty hard, while Ron admits that Kim has a lot of pressure on her life. Drakken becomes tired of this and orders his henchmen to finish off Kim and Ron. Two henchmen then grab Dobb's and Drakken angrily says that he wants his body back, to which Dobbs says he can have it due to it being ugly and itchy. Despite Kim and Ron's effort, Shego knocks down a series of shelves which temporarily taps them. Shego then activates the Brain Switch Machine causing Drakken and Dobbs to get back their bodies much to their relief. As Dobbs is dragged away, Drakken orders Shego to initiate the Neutronalizer firing sequence, to which she complies. Drakken's plan is thwarted however when the fuse box blows up due to the Brain Switch Machine using all the power. Wade calls the Kimmunicator and Drakken answers it. Wade says that the army is on the way, much to Drakken's anger. Drakken then decides to blow up the lair, much to Kim and Ron's shock, and leaves with Shego and his henchmen. Dobbs frees Kim and Ron and Wade says that the Tri-lithium core battery for the Kimmunicator may have enough power to power the Brain Switch Machine. Kim and Ron use it and Kim ends up in her body again, but Ron and Rufus accidentally switch brains. The two of them switch back and the four of them are able to escape the lair before it blows up. Ron says that they may have just neutronalized the Nuetronalizer, but it emerges from the rubble unscathed with Dobbs saying that it is indestructible. Later at school, Kim and Ron feel great being themselves again, but they accidentally walk down D-Hall where the two bullies call Ron out. Much to Ron's surprise, the larger one gives Ron back his lunch money that he's been holding since Kindergarten, and the smaller one gives him a new video game. Ron is confused, until Kim explains that while she was still in his body, she went back to D-Hall and gave the bullies some sensitivity training. Ron then smiles at Kim for being such a good friend as the episode ends. Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Shego: What does "neutronalize" mean, anyway? Drakken: I have no idea. But the military had it, it was top secret--that's good enough for me. --- Dr. Ann Possible: (to Kim in Ron's body) I hear you honey, but as a certified neurosurgeon, I've got to say, it's just not possible to swap brains. Ron (in Kim's body): Point taken Doctor P, but how else do you explain my bare midriff? --- Kim (in her body): Mr Dumb Luck. Ron: Not Dumb luck Kim, Dumb skills. Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Screenshots MindGames.jpg FB_IMG_1435357105951.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Baxter Allusions Trivia * When Kim (in Ron's body) kicks one of Drakken's henchman in the face, a sticker on Ron's shoe can be seen. The sticker reads "MADE IN HOLLYWOOD U.S.A." * This episode features the first mention of Professor Dementor, although he doesn’t appear until later on in the series. * Dan Castellenaneta, who voiced Private Dobbs in this episode, works with Nancy Cartwright (voice of Rufus) on The Simpsons. Errors * Before Dr. Drakken and Private Dobbs switch back to each other's bodies, Dr Drakken (in Dobbs' body) is on the left side of the brain switch machine while Dobbs (in Drakken's body) is on the right side. Once they switch back however, their positions are switched * Throughout the episode, the style of Dobbs' (and to a lesser extend the Donkeys) eyes change styles from being either white eyes with black dots to merely black dots (usually between scenes but sometimes in the same scene), though in both cases they spend more time as the latter. * When Ron and Kim switch minds, Rufus activates the machine by landing on a button on the control panel. However, for every mind switch after this, a lever is pulled to activate the machine. * Ron and Kim(and prvate dobbs and draken) shouldn't have kept their own voices when they switched bodies, because voices are part of the body, not the brain. However, this was almost certainly intended for the sake of making it easier to associate Kim in Ron's body and Ron in Kim's body. * When we first see the Possible family eating, you see Dobbs (in Drakken's body) "clean his plate". But a few shots later, you see little pieces of vegetables. * After Shego says, "You know, this body's kind of cute when you're angry," when Drakken grabs her hand, for a split second Shego's lipstick disappears * Ron(in Kim's body)is talking to somebody about the year book committee. However,when everyone is saying Kim to Kim, her voice changes into a voice of someone who saw Kim and said "hi Kim" * After Ron says "Gimme a break here I'm wearin' a skirt!", we look to Kim (in Ron's body) and Ron's/Kim's hair isn't waving anymore from running. * When the cheerleaders are in a pyramid, to the bottom right there is a non-cheerleader in a cheerleader outfit. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * KP Tome page * KP Tome: Mind Games transcript * "Disney Wiki: Mind Games" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs POV rewrite